eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4985 (26 December 2014)
Synopsis Mick stares at Shirley in stunned disbelief as she tearfully confesses she’s his mum and Buster is his father. Shirley orders a bruised and battered Dean out of the Vic and tries to explain, sobbing that she was fourteen and scared but wanted to tell Mick every day. Mick snarls he’s not her boy - even if Dean is his brother, it changes nothing - and storms out. Stan can’t believe Sylvie lied to him. On the Square, Linda’s sympathises with Shirley, but she blames Linda and thinks none of this would’ve happened if she’d told Mick the truth about Dean. Seething, Linda tells Shirley to leave and heads off to find Mick, insisting the Vic opens as usual. Nancy wonders to Lee what made Mick attack Dean. Linda calls at No. 23 looking for Mick, informing Stacey that he knows Dean raped her. Recalling her time in prison, Stacey thinks Dean believes he’s innocent because he can’t admit the truth, even to himself. Later, Linda finds Mick at the War memorial and tries to assure him everything with Shirley will be fine. Mick insists he only cares about what Dean did. Linda makes Mick promise to control his anger – she couldn’t bear it if everyone found out. In the Vic, Stan remembers Shirley looking miserable the day they brought baby Mick home, and wonders why she never told him. Shirley explains Mick was the only thing that made Stan smile after Sylvie left. Shirley accidently lets slip it wasn’t all Sylvie’s idea, and Stan realises Babe was behind it. Stan orders Babe to leave, disgusted she persuaded Sylvie and Shirley to bring Mick up as Sylvie’s son. Babe protests there was no alternative as Sylvie wanted to put Mick in an orphanage and exits in tears, leaving the family to deal with Sylvie. Mick and Linda return to the Vic, the gathered punters now in high spirits. Upstairs, Tina begs Mick to hear Shirley out. When he refuses, Stan thinks Mick’s not being fair - they’re still a family and now Mick has a brother too. Mick explodes that Dean raped Linda. Listening at the door, a distraught Linda bolts into the bedroom as Mick orders Shirley to go. Meanwhile, Dean tries to get into No 23. Stacey slams the door, threatening to phone the police. Exiting the Vic, Shirley encounters Dean; she holds him as he cries. Meanwhile, Mick realises Linda’s missing and heads into the bedroom to find Linda gone and her engagement ring left on the dressing table. Devastated, Mick staggers downstairs and shouts for everyone to leave. Raging, Mick slings people out and throws the Queen Victoria bust at the wall. Punters flee as Mick trashes the pub. On George Street, Linda heads for the tube station, suitcase in hand. Stan, Lee, Nancy and Tina watch in horror as Mick slumps to the floor of the destroyed Vic, Linda’s engagement ring clutched in his hand. As the Mitchells encounter Ronnie exiting the Beales’, Phil clocks a thick brown envelope in her hand. Back at Dot’s house, Ronnie hands over the last of Nick’s cash from Ian – it’s time for Nick to go. Dot’s upset when Nick announces he’s leaving. Nick bids the family goodbye, under Ronnie’s watchful eye. Later in the Vic, Ronnie informs Phil that Nick’s gone. Phil wonders if Ronnie trusts Charlie to take Nick to Portsmouth and hopes she doesn’t regret not taking up his offer to kill Nick. On returning to Dot’s house, Ronnie fumes to find Nick there; Yvonne explains the early ferry was cancelled. In the Vic, Jane persuades Ian to buy champagne for everyone; on the sly, he signals to Nancy for sparkling wine. Billy gets a Christmas kiss from Carol and Sonia. Max tries to wheedle his way around an annoyed Emma, who gives in with a smile. Max asks Lauren where Emma’s keeping the video footage, hinting it’d be best for it to disappear. Later, Max watches the video on Emma’s laptop. After Christmas dinner at No 23, Alfie’s keen to play with Tommy but insists the deal was Christmas dinner only. Alfie’s adamant Kat enjoyed herself, and later tells Ian he hopes to win Kat back. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes